


even in another universe

by rainwaterheart



Series: Adrienette April [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette April, Crush swap, F/M, THEY'RE BOTH SUCH DORKS, all of the love square, honestly, i can't even deal with them, just crushing, no reveal, no seriously. all of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainwaterheart/pseuds/rainwaterheart
Summary: Crush Swap!AU. Ladybug likes Chat Noir and Adrien pines over Marinette. // or the one where everything is reversed but still the same





	even in another universe

**Author's Note:**

> very late adrienette april prompt fill. they're pretty much all gonna be late, sorry
> 
> I don't own miraculous ladybug

                Unfortunately for Ladybug, it was impossibly hard to focus on patrol when there was a very cute guy in skintight leather within arm’s reach. Joint patrols are both terrible and unbelievably wonderful all at once. More than once, she’s fantasized about the potential of admitting that her feelings run much, much deeper than their joking flirt sessions. In a perfect world he would grin dashingly (though, could he smile in any other way, she wondered?) and he would pull her into his arms. The two of them would be unstoppable, the ultimate power couple. Even the Ladyblog agreed.

                “Ladybug!”

                Her attention shifted so quickly that she nearly let go of her yoyo. “What, Chat? What’s wrong?” A panicked glance around their surroundings revealed no tell-tale signs of an akuma, which relieved that fear. It would be just her luck to be caught daydreaming on patrol by an akuma.

                The hand on her shoulder would have made her jump out of her skin had she been a lesser woman. His eyes held a playful gleam with an undertone of sincere concern. “You alright? Or has your exposure to this fine piece of cat been a little too much today?”

                She laughed, darting away from his hold. “As if, _chaton_. I think it’s more like this _revolting_ piece of cat, honestly.”

                His smirk lit up the night as his laugh echoed through the streets. “You wound me so, m’lady.” The words were punctuated by a bow that, although she’d never admit it out loud, was rather impressive while midair. With the topic successfully dodged, she landed on the next rooftop. “Getting tired already?”

                “Actually, I have plans later tonight.”

                The sight of his eyebrows rising to an impossible height made her giggle a bit before he stopped her. “Ooh, midnight date, hmm?”

                Ignoring the disappointment about just how _pleased_ he sounded at the idea of her seeing someone else, she frowned. “Maybe. Maybe not. Who said I had plans to even tell you?”

                “ _Meow_ ch, m’lady,” he laughed, shaking his head. “What, do you not kiss and tell?”

                She shoved him off the rooftop and, as she swung away, called out over her shoulder. “Secret identities, remember?”

…

                “Dude, are you _sure_ you don’t want me to play wingman?”

                Adrien scowled. “ _No_ , Nino. Leave her alone; no girl wants to be harassed.” He was prevented from leaving the room by Alya.

                “Adrien, this is _Marinette_ we’re talking about. She wouldn’t hurt a fly, so if you’re scared about rejection the most you’ll get it a polite no. Honestly, she isn’t going to murder you or anything.” Her hands were placed fiercely on her hips, daring him to challenge her.

                He sighed, sitting back down since he clearly wasn’t going anywhere yet. “Alya. You said it yourself, she _already likes someone_. I’m fine with just being friends with her.”

                The journalist looked like she was about ready to rip her hair out. “She likes Chat Noir, Adrien. It’s not like Chat Noir is just going to randomly decide to be with some civilian he’s had, maybe, a total of one full conversation with. It’s just a celebrity crush.”

                Adrien didn’t mention that Chat Noir would, in fact, be more than willing to date ‘some civilian’ if it wouldn’t put her in danger – which, unfortunately, he knew it would. The girl didn’t deserve to be put in danger just so he could live out his fantasies.

                “Alya? Alya, where are – oh, there you are, Alya. Oh, hi, guys.” Speak of her and she shall appear. He did his best to smile politely at her and gave an equally polite greeting.

                Her blue eyes were as mesmerizing as ever.

                Alya smiled, switching from bloodthirsty shipper to sweet best friend in moments. It was impressive – and mildly terrifying. “Hi, Marinette! Sorry for keeping you, we were just talking about you actually.”

                “You were?”

                “Mmhm, all good things, don’t worry. In _fact_ , we were going to ask if you wanted to go to dinner with us. A nice double date.” His blood ran cold and he glared at Alya, trying to keep Marinette from seeing his reaction.

                She laughed (it was beautiful). “Okay, sounds good to me. Just make sure you keep your hands to yourself, _monsieur_.” With a wink and a wave, she’d pulled Alya away to talk about who-knows-what.

                He groaned, hitting his head against the table.

…

                When Ladybug had agreed to help Gabriel Agreste keep his party safe from attacks, she’d assumed the man had merely been paranoid. After all, he was renowned for his streak of overprotectiveness when it came to his son. She’d mainly agreed so that she could get a sneak peek at his newest designs; even if Ladybug responsibilities would always come first, she was a true designer at heart.

                Now, though, as she’s hidden under a bed with her friend-but-not-in-the-mask, she wondered if it was really worth it at all. “Are you alright?” She spoke as quietly as she could, but things happened pretty quickly. If he needed medical attention then she needed to know.

                He nodded, attempting to give her some semblance of space while still in their cramped confines. “Yeah, I’m fine. We got out of the main trouble pretty fast.”

                Once she’s sure that the akuma is far enough away to give her the advantage, she slipped out from her pseudo-cage. “Stay here and stay safe.”

                She doesn’t wait to see if he listened (he didn’t).

…

                A body collided with hers and she barely resisted the urge to scream. As it was, she ended up making plenty of noise as she knocked various janitorial supplies down from their perch in an attempt to get away from the stranger.

                “Hold on, hold on!” The words came from a familiar voice and, a moment later, a light was emitted from a staff. Wait, a staff?

                The first thing her gaze landed on was leather and she almost didn’t manage to suppress a groan. Even as a civilian that stupid leather had to find her. Of course. How would any random civilian girl react to running into the handsome Chat Noir in a janitor’s closet?

                She forced out a squeal. “Chat Noir!” It wasn’t actually that hard, since her heart was still pounding from the possibility that an _actual_ stranger had been the intruder. “Oh my gosh, it’s really you!” She threw in some giggles for good measure.

                He grinned. “Why, hello, I see you’re a fan. Allow me to properly introduce myself. Chat Noir, at your service. And you are?”

                “Marinette. And, of course I’m a fan – who isn’t?”

                “Pleasure to meet you, princess. Care to share why you were ducked out in a closet? Not planning a risqué rendezvous, were you?” Had she been Ladybug she would have slapped him for the mere insinuation. As it was, she was supposed to be a regular fangirl.

                There was a moment’s hesitation as she worked out how to react, before she forced herself to blush. “Uh – well – I, er, of course not, I just… um… akuma!”

                A certain quality of alarm appeared in her partner’s expression – had he _forgotten_ about the akuma? – before he composed himself. “Yes, there is indeed. Would you mind if I escort you to safety, princess?”

                Ignoring just how much she actually _wants_ him to, she frowned. “Doesn’t Ladybug need you?” She feels bad for using herself against her partner, but she can’t risk him taking her _away_ from the school building. The cookies she kept stored in her backpack would be useless and, depending on where he was planning to take her, it could take a while to find a suitable replacement. Plus he would definitely try to check on her after the battle. “I’ll be fine here; as soon as I find an opening I’ll get to a safe place.”

                “Ladybug cares more about civilians than herself, princess, honestly. Just let me…”

                She jerked away from him, knowing that he if continues she’ll be unable to refuse. “No! I, um, can’t. My friends. They’ll be worried – and I want to see them too. Just – just go. I’ll be fine, promise.”

                There’s something in his face that she can’t quite decipher as he nodded. “Fine. Stay out of trouble.”

                _It shouldn’t matter_ , she thought as she rushed to her classroom for those cookies. _So what if he didn’t call me princess that last time?_ But even as she returned to battle, she couldn’t get the thoughts to leave her alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I got lazy this time and left the indents. if you guys don't like it just tell me and I'll avoid them in the future (I type everything in word, so it looks weird w/out indents while in word)
> 
> sorry if they seemed at all out of character. also sorry if I'm bad at writing romance. I'm working on it.
> 
> the ladrien part is the shortest. sorry, that's just how it is. I don't make the rules  
> -it's funny bc I actually really like ladrien
> 
> thought process:  
> -pining!adrien is different than pining!chat. not only is his relationship with his crush different, his personality is a bit different too. he's more polite about it, having been taught to keep things under wraps  
> -pining!ladybug is different than pining!marinette. as ladybug, she naturally has more confidence. also her relationship with chat is different from her relationship with adrien.  
> -even as marinette/chat, they acted differently. marinette: this is her *partner*. no matter how much she likes him, she knows him. chat: he's trying not to freak out the probably scared (she isn't) civilian when she's already in a scary situation
> 
> edit: whoops, didn't mean to post this yet. accidentally hit the post button. would delete, but I don't want to go through the whole process of re-adding tags and such so whatever


End file.
